The Fox and the Butterfly
by FozzyOzzy97
Summary: The Hayashi Twins decide to leave Suna and move back to Konoha, they make new friends, meet old family and get settled quickly but when an unexpected shinobi comes to 'visit' them, will it destroy everything they've built? NarutoXOC, SakuraXOC, slight NaruSaku at the beginning and other pairings. rated T because of some bad language.
1. Farewell Suna, Here We Come Konoha

**Message:** Hello there! :D Woo second Fan-Fic! :D Sorry if any of you are reading _A Change of Heart_, I'm not really feeling it anymore. I lost all my notes and plans for it but I will try and continue to give it a decent ending :)I wanted to do a Kakashi story but I just don't think my current OC would go well with him :( which I was gutted about because I love Kakashi soooooooo much :P anyways, I hope you enjoy this Fan-Fic :D Please let me know what you think x

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; he is the wonderful creation of Kishimoto! Xx

* * *

**_The Fox and the Butterfly_**

**_Chapter 1 – Farewell Suna, Here We Come Konoha_**

"Kankuro, what are you doing here?" Aya asked as Kankuro barged into the Kazekage's office.  
"Aya, I will not let you leave Suna to go and live in Konoha! Gaara, don't you dare sign those papers!" Kankuro yelled as he marched up to Gaara's desk, slamming his large and skillful hands on the wood.

**Aya Hayashi is a kunoichi, also known as 'the Butterfly of the Desert'****.**** She is highly trusted by Gaara, the Kazekage of Suna and she is one of the best spy-nins in the whole of the land of wind. **

**Aya and her brother were born in Konoha, but left when they were only one. Katsuro fitted in well with the Suna villagers but Aya didn't quite relax there. She decided she wanted to go back after seventeen years of living in the desert. She did all the paperwork to move back there and make a new life in the Village Hidden in the Leaves but as she was seeing Kankuro at the time, she stayed in Suna just to be with him.**

"Kankuro, I've had these paper signed for two years now. I just sent a letter to Lady Tsunade so she now knows Aya has my permission to leave Suna and move back to Konoha and that there needs to be some sort of accommodation for her and Katsuro. I'm sorry brother." Gaara announced in the manner of the Kazekage and not as a brother.  
"What? Gaara why?"  
"Yes, Aya is my best spy-nin, one of my few friends and I'd trust her with my life, but she is not happy here anymore. Just look at her Kankuro, you of all people should be able to see it." Both men turned to look at the dark-red-haired spy-nin sitting quietly in a chair staring at the floor. "The vast majority of the female population of Suna has been giving her grief for breaking up with you, even though it was you own fault."

As the argument carried on, the two men seemed to forget that the topic of their argument was still sitting in the room, even though she wasn't listening. Aya heard her name being yelled a few times but she just ignored it all. After a while Aya decided it was about time she left as her twin brother, Katsuro, was probably waiting for her to make dinner. As she rose from her seat a set of dark eyes and pale-jade eyes turned towards her and silence fell upon the Kazekage's office.

"Thank you, Lord Gaara for your support. If you don't mind, I need to get home to make dinner for Katsuro." She only looked at the pale-jade eyes of the Kazekage and completely ignored the dark eyes that were burning a hole in the side of her head.  
"Yes of course. I didn't mean to keep you here for so long. Come and see me tomorrow and bring Katsuro too. Goodnight Aya."  
"Of course, goodnight." With one final bow, she turned to leave, walking as fast as she could to get out of that tension filled room.

When Aya was about to turn the corner and head for the stairs, a large hand grabbed her right wrist. _'How did I not sense anyone's chakra signature approaching?'_ she thought to herself. As she turned around, she met the gaze of the dark eyes she had been avoiding only moments ago. But there was something different about these eyes. They weren't filled with the anger or rage that they were showing back in Gaara's office. No, these eyes showed Aya that Kankuro was feeling hurt but also guilt.  
"Kankuro..." Aya began but the puppeteer but his finger over her lips to shut her up. "Is what Gaara said true? Am I the reason you're leaving? Did I really hurt you that badly?" his deep, husky voice sent shivers down her spine.  
She missed him dearly. She missed her puppeteer. He knew how to make her laugh. She missed his visits a ridiculous hours of the night, just come to cuddle with her on her couch. He'd even let her watch him work on his puppets. But he'd hurt her too badly to just forgive him instantly.  
"Kankuro, you were the reason I stayed in Suna for this long, I had you and I loved you. If it wasn't for you, I would have left for Konoha two years ago. But then you went and cheated on me with that BITCH from the fucking Tea House! Hurt is an understatement!" Tears started streaming down her face. "It felt like you ripped my heart from my chest and ate it right in front of me! I'm still hurting Kankuro!" Aya's face started turning red with anger. She looked up at him, making eye contact and mumbled to herself, "is it because I asked to take everything slowly after Kimiko's death?" He's only seen Aya cry three times in his life, first at Kimiko's funeral, the second when she found him with Aomi from the tea house and the third was now. He had no idea what to do. "I miss you Kankuro!" she whimpered as she slapped his chest limply.  
"Aya, I..."  
"No. I have to move back to Konoha to escape the heartache and abuse." She whispered, calming herself done. "I need to start a new page." And with that, liquid-amber eyes, still holding every emotion in existence, broke the connection with Kankuro's dark, bottomless eyes. Aya pulled her hand from his grasp and reluctantly turned away from him.  
"Aya, I...still love you." He spoke but it was too late, she was already gone. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, you have a message from Kazekage Gaara." Shizune handed the scroll over to the stressed looking fifth Hokage. As Tsunade opened the scroll, Shizune watched for the slightest change in her Hokage's features. But instead of just her face changing, her whole body relaxed.  
"What is it Lady Hokage?" Shizune asked curious.  
"I had forgotten the Butterfly and Locust of the Desert wanted to move back home. That's brightened up my day!" she replied, practically jumping up out of her chair. "Shizune, get a guest apartment ready for the Suna twins. And ask Team 7 to be their escorts for a while since there are no missions for them right now. Anyway, Aya may need three 'bodyguards' and tell Kakashi that he, Sai and Naruto need to keep an eye on her. They won't get too attached to her."  
"Yes, Lady Tsunade!" Shizune was out of the door straight away.

"Hello Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai," Shizune greeted Team 7.  
"Hello Shizune!" Sakura replied.  
"I have an important mission for you lot, so listen careful…"  
"Woo…a mission!" Naruto interrupted, overjoyed to finally have a mission.  
"Shut up, Idiot!" Sakura bellowed with a nasty punch to go with it. "Please, carry on Shizune."  
"Thank you, Sakura. As I was saying; two amazing ninja from Suna are moving to Konoha, well they were born here which means they're moving back and we need two of you with Katsuro and three of you with Aya to escort them around our village." Shizune handed Kakashi a piece of paper. "And don't ask why Aya needs three, you'll find out sooner or later."  
"What! An escort mission?!" yelled a very annoyed Naruto.  
"Naruto, the ninja that are coming are the Butterfly and the Locust of the Desert. We can trust your team to look after them, can't we Kakashi?"  
Kakashi looked up with what seemed like excitement in his one visible eye. "The Butterfly and the Locust of the Desert, huh? The Hayashi twins? Of course, you can trust us Shizune."  
"Thank you, they are due to arrive in two days. Good luck." And with that, the Hokage's assistant left.

"The Butterfly and the Locust of the Desert? Have we met them before?" Naruto asked, trying to remember their faces if possible.  
"I've know them a long time but you lot have never met them, not what I know of anyway." Kakashi replied. "Aya is the Butterfly and her twin, Katsuro, is the Locust. Aya uses water and frost chakra whereas Katsuro uses destructive fire; water is unusual for someone who has lived in Suna for so long. Anyway, Aya is a taijutsu mistress and Katsuro is a master of genjutsu. Aya is also a spy-nin; whereas Katsuro is a torture-nin like Ibiki. A lethal pair those two."  
"They sound like they'll be great sparring partners!" Naruto cheered, excited to meet the Suna twins. "But why are they called the Butterfly and the Locust?"  
"Isn't it obvious, dope. Their summons. Aya's summons must be butterflies and Katsuro's summons must be locusts. Simple." Sasuke intervened, guessing the answer.  
"Correct, it is because of their summons. There is also a chance they may arrive tomorrow, so keep an eye out. Sakura, Sasuke, you two will be looking after Katsuro which means Sai, Naruto and I will be looking after Aya. Meet at the gate tomorrow afternoon, just in case."

* * *

_**The next morning…..**_

Aya stood on the balcony of the Kazekage's office, looking out across Suna, watching the sun rise as Gaara spoke to Katsuro. _'I will miss this place.'_

"Aya?" Katsuro appeared behind her. _'How are people managing to sneak up behind me?!'_ "You ready to go little-sister?"  
"I'm not your little sister! We're twins, baka!"  
"Yes, but I was born first. Therefore I am your big brother." Katsuro received a very angry glare from Aya in return. "Are you ready, we'll leave at 8 o'clock? That will give us three more hours."  
"Sure." Aya then leaned to look past Katsuro to look at her Kazekage. "Gaara? Do you mind if I sit in here for a couple hours? Kankuro won't look for me in here and I have already said goodbye to everyone."  
"As long as your brother leaves; you're quiet and I can live with that but your brother is the complete opposite."  
"Hey! I'm standing right here." Katsuro said in an offended voice. "…fine I'll leave. See you at the gate at eight!" And with that the Locust of the Desert disappeared in a whirl of sand. Aya then moved through the large doorway to take a seat in front of Gaara's desk, starring out at the glowing sky above her home village. In absolute silence, Aya just sat there thinking to herself, _'this is nice, quiet and peaceful.' _  
An hour went by very quickly as the spy-nin thought to herself, the only sound being Gaara's pen scratching on the paper. One hour then turned to two and in realisation of this, Aya jumped out of her chair, and actually managing to startle the rock-hard Kazekage.  
"Damn it! I only have an hour left!" and with that she ran to the door. All the Kazekage said in return was "Kankuro." As Aya opened the door, a tired and stressed looking puppeteer stood on the other side of the doorframe.  
"What happened to your face?" Aya asked Kankuro, starring at his fat, bloody lip.  
"Your brother doesn't like me very much."  
"Katsuro did this to you?"  
"Yup, and it bloody hurts too."  
"Why?" Aya reached up to catch a drop of blood from his chin with a tissue. "What did you do?"  
"I said goodbye. And this was mine."  
"I'm so sorry Kankuro."  
"It's okay, I've had worse. Is there any chance I can get you to stay here, to forgive me and to give me another chance?"  
"Kankuro, don't even give me the option because I would. But I need to go and start anew."  
"I won't give up on getting you back you know."  
Aya didn't know how to respond, all she did was look at him. After about a minute she turned to Gaara, "Goodbye Gaara," amazingly he allowed her a small hug before breaking it, "I'll see you when you come to do some politics stuff."  
"Goodbye Aya, you'll be greatly missed in this house."  
She then turned back to Kankuro. "Goodbye Kankuro." She wrapped her arms around his neck and relaxed when she felt his muscular arms wrap around her waist. "I do and will miss you but this is for the best…I think." She whispered in his ear.  
"I understand. But like I said, I won't stop fighting." And with one final wave, Aya reluctantly let go of Kankuro and made her way to get her bag.

Saying goodbye to their village was hard. But it was harder for Katsuro than it was for Aya. Aya had Gaara and Temari has her friends, and she did have more but they all turned against her when she broke up with Kankuro. Katsuro had to leave behind 'the lads' and all his fangirls. They don't have family in Suna as they all live in Konoha.

"Do we have to run all the way?" Katsuro whined after an hour of walking.  
"We basically just left Sunagakure, don't be lazy!"  
"But why walk when we can ask one of our friends can fly us there."  
"Fine, but just this once." Aya replied, biting her thumb to draw blood and to summon Sayuri, her personal summon. Sayuri was Aya's first butterfly summon, and her favourite. Her wings a beautiful orange colour, mixed with different shades of yellow and red.  
"Aya, what you needing my friend?" Sayuri greeted.  
"Hello Sayuri, would you mind flying me to Konoha? Mr. Lazy-Guts over there doesn't want to walk and I'm not up for travelling alone."  
"Sure thing, it'll be a quicker journey too."  
"Awesome, thank you Sayuri." Aya thanked and pecked Sayuri on the head just as Katsuro summoned Takeru.  
"Why don't you peck me like that Katsuro?!" Takeru exclaimed as Aya got onto Sayuri's back, "Oh, why hello there Sayuri. Didn't I tell you to stop stealing the world's beauty?!" Takeru is a very loud and flirty locust, and Katsuro's personal summon.  
"There are three things I'm going to say to you, Takeru. First, men do not kiss other men. And yes I think of you as a man. Second, stop flirting with Sayuri. You can clearly see she is uncomfortable. And third, you really need to work on your pick up lines."  
"Okay, okay. Fine. Now, are you going to tell me why you summoned me?"  
"Would you fly me to Konoha?"  
"Sure. If Aya makes me some pie later?"  
"Aya?"  
"Sure, why not. Anything for you, Takeru!" Aya winked at him, teasingly.  
"Alright! Climb aboard Kat, let's get going!"  
"Don't call me Kat ever again!"

* * *

**Message:** And so it begins! Thank you if you read all the way down here, it's much appreciated x Please review or PM, I would love to hear your thoughts, opinions and if you have any ideas and/or requests x  
Chapter 2 will be on soon xx

**Note: 'Bold' – author description **

'_**Italic**_**' – character's thoughts**


	2. Do I Know You?

**Hey, welcome back! :D Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out, I've been busy getting ready for immigrating to Australia! Whoop! XD **

**I do not own Naruto, but if I did, so many things would be different! :P**

_The Fox and the Butterfly_

_Chapter 2 – Do I know You?_

"Look! There it is you lot!" Takeru broke the silence. "I'll race you to the gates Sayuri!"  
"You're on!" Sayuri yelled in return. It didn't take the two bugs long to get to the gate, startling the guards at the gate and four members of the waiting Team Seven/Team Kakashi.  
"Damn it, you win Sayuri." Takeru said, disappointed of himself.  
"I dunno, I think you won!" Sayuri made the attempt of cheering the locust up.  
"We'll call it a draw I think, it was too close to call!" Aya jumped off of Sayuri and looked at the gate, noticing they had an audience. "Oh….hello." Aya waved shyly.

When Kakashi saw the two cloaked figures acting the same as he remembered, he couldn't help but smile. "Aya, I see you still get flustered in front of crowds." Aya's head shot up and Katsuro jumped off of Takeru when they heard a familiar voice.  
"KAKASHI!" Aya yelled, running up to the copy-nin to hug him, furthering the confusion of the other members of Team Seven. "It's been so long!" Aya's voice was muted because of Kakashi's chest.  
"It's been too long. You two have grown into adults!" The copy-nin exclaimed looking from Katsuro to Aya. "And yet you're still very petite for your age, Munchkin!" At the reminder of the nickname she grew up with, the spy-nin blushed deeply and her hair turning a yellowy-green colour, catching the eye of one of the members of Team Seven.  
"It's great to see you again Kakashi-senpai." Katsuro went in for a handshake once Aya was separated from the copy-nin. Katsuro then looked past Kakashi and saw more shinobi behind him. "Who are they?" Then he spotted a certain pink haired kunoichi, "Who is she?!" he asked clearly liking what he saw but after a moment of ogling he noticed a blonde haired shinobi had his arm around her waist. _'Damn it! She's taken!'  
_"Oh of course, where are my manners! Guys this is Katsuro and Aya Hayashi. Aya, Katsuro, his is Sasuke Uchiha," gesturing towards a bored looking, crow-black haired man who was watching Aya with a lot of concentration, "Sai," pointing to a pale, dark haired shinobi wearing strange clothes, "Sakura Haruno," motioning to the pink haired, emerald eyed kunoichi, "and Naruto Uzumaki," gesturing to a blonde man with what looked like whiskers on his cheeks, "these three," Kakashi pointed to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto, "were my original genin team."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Aya greeted and Katsuro only gave a nod. They finally noticed that three of the four young leaf shinobi were staring behind the Suna twins as though someone was messing with their heads. They turned around to see Sayuri shouting at Takeru.  
"Stop flirting with me! I have a husband and children!" Sayuri was gradually growing in size whereas Takeru was shrinking.  
"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry…"  
"Wow, Sayuri. Calm down. You know what Takeru is like." Aya walked over to the now shrinking butterfly and pecked her on the head. "If he keeps this up, I won't make him any pie." Aya spoke loud enough for the locust to hear and winked at the turquoise butterfly.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. I just overreacted."

Sayuri shrunk down and landed on the top of Aya's head as she walked back to Katsuro's side, Takeru moving to sit on Katsuro's shoulder.  
"Okay, so with the situation you two are in, which you will have to explain to this lot yourselves, Lady Tsunade wants two of us with you, Katsuro, and the other three with Aya." Kakashi started to divide Team Seven between the twins.  
Once they were divided, Sakura and Sai took Katsuro to their guest apartment and Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke started to take Aya towards the Hokage Tower to see Tsunade.  
Kakashi was walking on Aya's left, Sasuke on her right and Naruto was behind her. She kept looking over at the Uchiha, _'he looks really familiar.'_  
"Can I help you with something?" Sasuke asked getting annoyed with the glances he was receiving from the butterfly summoner.  
"Ummm, well…." Aya blushed. She had never been good with speaking with new people outside of missions and very few political luncheons. "It's just that you look very familiar but I can't think where I might have met you before."  
"We have met before. But I didn't know anything about you and it seemed you didn't know a thing about yourself either." Kakashi and Naruto's heads shot towards the Uchiha.  
"Really, where?"  
"You have a curse mark don't you?" Uchiha stared down at Hayashi. Aya then after a few moments of staring took off her cloak revealing her Hayashi tattoo on her right upper arm, her unusual clothing and lifted her long, still yellow-green hair. What Kakashi and Naruto saw on the left side of her neck frightened them to the core for the girl, but Sasuke was unfazed. She shared the same curse mark as Sasuke. She had been marked by Orochimaru.  
"Do you know what happened to me? I don't remember much of it. I dream of it sometimes but I don't know whether these dreams are true or not, and some things come back to me at random moments."  
"All I know is you were being experimented on and tortured for information by Kabuto. He tested weird genjutsu on you, and did strange tests on you. But I know you were his favourite, he was pissed when you were rescued." Sasuke gave a small smirk.  
"Where do you come into this? You didn't help this Kabuto guy did you?"  
"No. Those bases were very boring. It was interesting watching you when you were stuck in a genjutsu and when you were awake you helped pass the time with all your questions, though you couldn't answer any of mine. Kabuto's genjutsu mucked up your head a lot."  
"Yeah it did." Aya let her hair fall and put her cloak back on, staring at the ground. "I never had a very joy-filled upbringing, leaving mental wounds for me to gradually heal. But those genjutsu seemed to worsen them. They seemed to be enhancing my fears and my past, also adding images to the bank of pain and fear that is in my head. It took me years to recover mentally and physically. This Kabuto guy also seemed to like making me bleed."

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted it to be a longer chapter but here we are. :P Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will have more on Aya's story and we'll hear from Katsuro too! Yaaay! :D **


End file.
